Ayame, Hime no Hanyou
by Natsume Sohma
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Let's switch the genders around on Inuyasha. What will happen then? An AU.


A/N: Ah, yet another fanfic! My fifth one! I'm tackling a lot these days with my cat sick, my boyfriend being edgy, Mother's day, at least I had fun on Friday, May 9th. Our science teacher took us to a place called Roaring Run in Virginia. There's this cascade slide there, and if you sit on the rocks, the current will spin you in circles while it you slide down the cascades and then it will throw you headfirst into the deep water. Oh it was so much fun! I'm definitely going there again, you bet! It helped take my mind off of my sucky life. Also, I found an orphaned bird near where I live and it is now my pet. I've fed it four worms so far and I've only had it for maybe five hours. She's cute! I call her Sora. This story is about a female hanyou that was pinned to a tree with an enchanted arrow nearly fifty years ago. When a boy that has the Shikon Jewel comes through the Bone Eater's Well, what will happen? You guess. An AU.  
  
*  
  
Ayame, Hime no Hanyou  
  
Ch. 1: Where am I?  
  
Kawaii Kagome-chan 4 eva  
  
*  
  
Seventeen-year-old Satoru Hinode strode proudly through the halls. It was time for his breakfast, and he was hungry. He ran to the door and set his bookbag down. Opening the shoji to the kitchen, he smiled to his father, grandmother, and his little sister, Chieko, before sitting himself at the table.  
  
"Hi otousan, hi obaasan, hi Chieko. Hajimemashite?" He asked. They smiled back.  
  
"I'm good." His dad said, looking to his mother for her answer.  
  
"Same here." She said, boredly, going through the motions like she did every morning with Satoru. She glanced at Chieko.  
  
"Oh, ya wanna know 'bout my dream last night, Satoru-kun? It was interesting! Inu got lost in the well house and you went after her! Then, this snake-thingie pulled you in with it! And you came back, like, three days later with a strange girl that had kawaii doggie-ears! That would be so cool, Satoru!" He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Chie-chan, quit with your fantasy-talk, okay? There are no such things as girls with 'kawaii doggie-ears,' as you put it." The six-year-old girl blew her cheeks out angrily.  
  
"Yes there are! She was in my dream!" Satoru blocked out the drone of her voice as he calmly continued eating his breakfast. When he was done, he stood up and walked to the shoji.  
  
"See ya later! I'll walk to school today. Bye!" Chieko stood up and stormed angrily to her room. Their dad and grandma exchanged glances.  
  
"Should we tell Satoru that Chieko is psychic?" The father asked. The grandma shook her head.  
  
"Let him fall through the well. Chieko only prophesies good things; this girl with the dog-ears may be something special later on. Let him fall through the well. It'll be for the better." His father nodded.  
  
"Okay." He replied. "That's fine."  
  
*  
  
Satoru had reached the top of the shrine stairs when he heard a commotion in the well house. He ran to it to see Chieko pacing nervously in front of it. She noticed her older brother and ran to him.  
  
"Satoru! Inu got into the well house and she won't come out! I'm too scared to go in there, will you get her?" She asked. Satoru slipped the straps off from around his shoulders and it dropped to the ground.  
  
"Sure." He said, sliding the shoji open. He walked down the steep, narrow stairs to the bottom. Chieko peeked through the doorway only to hear her brother snap.  
  
"Chieko, move! You're blocking my sunlight!" He commanded, circling the well for the family dog. Inu wasn't in sight.  
  
Satoru was beginning to get edgy. There was something rustling underneath the stairs. He walked over to it and Inu leapt out, wagging his fluffy tail and panting playfully. Satoru sighed a breath of relief, not realizing that he had been holding it. He picked the husky up and got ready to walk up the stairs, when...  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" His sister screamed. He flinched at the high pitched shriek.  
  
"Satoru, RUN!" She yelled, pointing at something behind him. Satoru froze and slowly turned his head around. There was a giant snake youkai there; flicking its tongue out and it stared straight THROUGH Satoru. He shivered. The youkai hissed.  
  
"GIVE ME THE JEWEL..." It growled ferociously. Satoru's hair rose on end. Inu whimpered as she jumped out of his arms and skittered up the stairs to the waiting Chieko. The girl grabbed the dog as she called out to her older brother.  
  
"Satoru, I'll go get dad!" With that, she and Inu ran off, out of Satoru's sight.  
  
'Dumb girl.' Satoru thought angrily. He felt the snake wrap itself around him and he was pulled into the depths of the well.  
  
"CHIEKO! DAD! HELP!" He yelled one last time, hoping that somebody might be able to hear him. Unfortunately, no one was able to do that at the moment.  
  
*  
  
"Ugh... Where am I?" Satoru asked no one in particular. He stood up, realizing that he was at the bottom of the well. Looking for a way out, he noticed a couple of stray vines that he had never seen before.  
  
'That's odd.' He thought as he put his weight on them to see if they would hold. They did and he climbed up the well. When he reached the top, he threw his weight over, causing him to flip and land on the ground safely. He stood up, shakily this time, when he noticed a tree that stood out particularly well.  
  
'The Goshinboku!' He thought happily. 'When I was little, about Chieko's age, I would get lost. But the Goshinboku would guide me home, like an arrow.' He ran towards it, his mind racing ecstatically. 'I'm home!' He reached the clearing when he saw the oddest thing that he had ever seen in his life.  
  
There was a girl. Pinned to the Goshinboku by an arrow. She was staring at him. Satoru stared back in amazement as he noticed the oddest thing about her.  
  
She had two silver colored dog-ears sitting on top of her head.  
  
"Aki!" She exclaimed gleefully. He looked blankly at her.  
  
"Uh, I'm not-" He started, only to have her cut him off.  
  
"Will you get me off of this tree now? I've been here for fifty years, I kinda need to run around and stretch. My muscles are sore. Onegai?" She asked softly, her eyes dancing with plead. Satoru nodded and walked up to her. He placed his hand on the arrow and yanked gently, felling bad when he felt the hanyou flinch. She tried to suppress a whimper but it came out despite her best efforts.  
  
"Sorry!" He stated nervously. She nodded.  
  
"It's okay." She assured him. He replaced his hand on the arrow. Concentrating hard, it took him a second to realize that it had altogether disappeared. Satoru and the female youkai dropped to the ground. He landed on top of her, in a very suggestive way, when she screamed.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She said, pushing the ningen off of herself. "What were you doing, kisama?" Satoru shook his head.  
  
"I... I'm sorry." He stuttered nervously. She noticed this and decided to take pity on her 'life-long friend.'  
  
"Oh, Aki, it's okay. I'm just a little edgy." Satoru cocked his head in a dog-like fashion.  
  
"Who are you and why do you keep calling me 'Aki?' My name is Satoru Hinode. Not Aki!" The hanyou stared strangely at him. Her eyes seemed to go straight through him, just like the snake demon did.  
  
"You're not... Aki?" She asked, sounding hurt. "Well, we can be friends, I guess. What did you say that your name was again?"  
  
"Satoru." He answered. "Now, tell me yours."  
  
"My name," She asked, blushing lightly and turning away with a smile on her face, "Is Ayame."  
  
A/N: Heh, what did you think? Is it good? Hope so! I got news that my cat Jaydi is fine. Her recovery is astonishing and now she's back at home. YES! Please review!  
  
Japanese Terms:  
  
Hinode- Sunrise (Higurashi, Kagome's last name, means sunset. Heh heh...)  
  
Hajimemashite- What's up?  
  
Obaasan- grandma/grandmother  
  
Otousan- dad/father  
  
Shoji- a thin door meant for decoration  
  
Youkai- demon  
  
Hanyou- Half demon 


End file.
